Time Heals All Wounds
by DystopianAuthor
Summary: A girl from Loki's past whom he loved deeply before she disappeared was reincarnated into a human on Earth. The tough part? She doesn't remember him, and she's standing in between him and world domination. Some Loki/OC. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is going to be my first story. I hope you guys like it because I had to watch Avengers a bunch of times to make it. Enjoy! And please please please review!**

**I really wish I could say I owned Avengers.**

Kallie was standing watch by the door to the Tesseract chamber. In front of her, frightened scientists worked to control a power source they didn't understand and was getting more dangerous by the minute. Kallie had voted against trying to experiment on the blue cube, but she had only been in the organization for four years, and there were still some who thought she might be a sleeper agent. She couldn't quite blame them- she had only been hired onto SHIELD so they could keep an eye on her. Hawkeye and the Black Widow came across her with no memory while they were on assignment in Norway and had no clue what to do with her. They eventually decided to take her back to Fury and make him decide.

_And here I am._ Kallie thought, turning her gaze back over the chaos in the massive room.

"Kallie! Can you come over here and read these numbers out to me?" Doctor Selvig shouted, breaking into her thoughts.

She walked over to him. "Sure. Why, what's up?"

"I think the energy in the cube is spiking, and we can't harness it yet. I need to know if that's the case, otherwise we might all be vaporized by space radiation."

Kallie swallowed hard. "Got it. Reading the numbers." She peered at the constantly changing list while Selvig waited, ready to sound the alarm. "Ok, the numbers are 98… 104… 126?"

Selvig slapped the alarm button. "Anything over one hundred is bad news." He explained, a shocked look on his face. "That big of a jump to that high of a number means we're probably screwed."

Kallie sighed. "Great, well, if you survive, please tell people I died with awesomeness."

Selvig frowned. "I think the phrase you're looking for is 'died with honor.'"

Kallie shook her head vigorously. "That's what boring people say. I strive to avoid being boring."

This drew a small smile from Selvig. "It appears you're succeeding."

Just then Director Fury strode in, black trench coat flapping behind him. "Talk to me, Doctor!" he shouted over the roar of the machines now fighting to contain the Tesseract energy.

"Well, sir, the Tesseract is not only active, she's… behaving." Selvig said as a scientist poked at the cube with a metal probe. The probe flew out of the man's hand and clattered on the floor as soon as it made contact with the Tesseract energy.

"Is that supposed to be funny, Doctor?" Fury asked accusingly.

"No, no, it's not funny at all!" Selvig burst. "A power spike is coming and I really hope you're getting everyone out. Kallie here was just reading me the power levels and they are dangerously high."

Fury turned to Kallie. "I thought you were guarding the door, agent."

"Door duty is boring. Sir, you're literally the first person to enter this room all day. Would it make you feel better if I shot you?" Kallie asked.

Fury chose to ignore her and instead turned back to Selvig. "I thought you were prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space."

Selvig shrugged helplessly. "We don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete. It'll be a long time before- oh. Sorry, Kallie."

Kallie blurted, "Three days, six hours, forty-seven minutes and twelve seconds."

Selvig sighed. "Sorry, Kallie, I forgot about your prediction thing again. My bad." He then paused and analyzed what Kallie had actually said. "Wait, only three days? That can't be right."

Kallie shrugged. "Look, I don't know much about my predictions, except they're always right. But I'll bet it has something to do with that." She said, pointing to the rapidly climbing numbers on the small screen.

Fury swore on seeing the numbers, which were now well over three hundred. "Look, where's Agent Barton?"

Selvig smirked. "The hawk? Up in his nest, as usual."

Fury groaned and radioed Clint to 'report in' which Kallie knew was SHIELD code for 'get your butt down here now, you lazy bum.' It worked- in a couple seconds Clint was right there in front of them. He saluted Fury formally, and said hi to Kallie.

Fury nodded to him. "Anything to report, agent?"

Clint shook his head. "Nope. Nothing, sir. Selvig is clean, no outside contacts… If there was any tampering, it wasn't on this end."

Fury raised his only eyebrow. "This end."

Clint nodded, and elaborated. "Yeah, the cube, it's a door to the other end of space, right?" When he received no argument, he continued, "Doors open from both sides."

Right on cue, Selvig's screen turned red and the cube sparked and crackled, releasing tendrils of whirling blue energy. It created a whirling blue tornado with the cube at the center, until it released a deadly beam of energy that came to rest on a platform at the end of the room. The beam then widened, pulling open a rip in the air through which empty space could be seen. Then the portal energy suddenly dispersed, gathering in the domed ceiling of the room, leaving in its place only the shape of a man crouching.

Kallie could swear she had seen him before.

The lights had been put out by the energy surge- the only light now was the eerie blue glow of the thrashing energy. The man raised his head, and the look on his face was one that intended to kill. Four SHIELD agents stepped forward, warily aiming their guns at the man.

Fury raised his voice and called, "Sir, please put down the spear!"

The man looked down at the spear almost although he was surprised to find himself holding it, then without warning loosed half a dozen blue bolts around the room and stabbed at least one guard. He threw Selvig's lab assistant into a wall and she slid down it and moved no more. The fight, if you could call it that, lasted mere seconds.

Clint pulled himself to his feet from where he had been thrown by a blast of energy and caught the man's wrist as he went to stab him. His opponent only chuckled. "You have heart." He placed his specter on Clint's chest and his eyes glazed over, turning black, then blue.

Kallie very nearly broke from her position covering Fury as he removed the Tesseract to go see what had happened to her friend. As it was, he had to yank her arm to pull her away from the grim scene. But as they were leaving, the man spoke up. "Please don't." he spread his arms wide, but the gesture was made scary by the fact that he was carrying a certified death stick. "I still need that."

Fury leveled a glare at him. "And who might you be?"

The man gave a dark chuckle, but it was cut off the moment he saw Kallie. "Kaloke." He whispers in a voice with none of the previous hostility.

Kallie only glared. "Yeah, I'm gonna echo my boss's question… Who the heck are you?"

**Yay! I got through Chapter One! Please please please review. It makes me write faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I wasn't gonna update for a bit, but a couple of you reviewed and I got happy enough to update early. So if you like this story, review! Thanks to those of you who did, too. It means a lot :)**

The man stared silently at Kallie, and heartbreak was plain in his eyes. Finally he answered in a voice laced with ice. "My name is Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Selvig looked up in surprise from where he was kneeling, near the body of his lab assistant. "Loki? Brother of Thor?"

Kallie dimly remembered the reports of Selvig and his friend, Jane, encountering the god of thunder in New Mexico. She had been understandably doubtful at first, but Coulson had apparently met the guy and confirmed the tale. Kallie figured she might be having coma-induced hallucinations.

Loki tensed up when Thor was mentioned, and he appeared to just barely hear what Fury said next. _Interesting. Somebody isn't very fond of their family. _Kallie thought.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury was saying, eye narrowed.

Loki smirked, all vulnerabilities hidden once more. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

Kallie couldn't resist raising an eyebrow. "You know ants are really very hard to step on with boots. Unless you plan on not killing the ant, and just happen to have boots on, or are going to kill the ant by some other means that just happens to involve boots." Fury slapped his hand over her mouth and she realized she had started rambling, something that happened when she was in a stressful situation.

"What Agent Kallie means is, are you planning to step on us?" Fury corrected.

Loki smirked. "I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." He said dramatically.

Fury remained unimpressed, a common state for him. "Free from what?"

"Freedom." Loki raised his arms, and it appeared to Kallie that he actually thought he was right. "Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart-" Loki whirled to tap his scepter to Selvig's chest, tearing a cry of protest from Kallie. Loki froze, as though all his inner workings had been suddenly stopped by Kallie's anguished cry.

Kallie looked over at Fury in surprise, who was looking to her for an explanation. "Are you sure you've never met this… Loki… before?" he wondered. "I would swear he acts like Coulson when I told him that cellist had a suspicious background."

Kallie shook her head, looking totally baffled. "Never seen him before today. Also, I think Stark is arranging dates for Coulson with that cellist."

Their whispered conversation was brought to an abrupt halt along with Loki's frozen posture when Clint walked forward and informed Loki, "Sir, Director Fury and the Agent are stalling. This place is about to collapse." He cast an accusing glance at Fury and Kallie, as though they were the crazy demigods. "He means to bury us."

Fury shrugged. "Like the pharaohs of old." He said, unconsciously saving Kallie's life.

"Roughly four thousand, three hundred, and eighty four years. That's a rather large time period and FURY!" Kallie yelled, her time prediction skills having been activated by Fury's comment and only barely being able to resist a full-on rant about the Egyptian era.

Loki looked a bit like he had just been run over by a truck. Clint leveled his gun at Kallie, but Loki came to his senses and shook his head. "Not her. The other one." Clint obediently shot the Kevlar-wearing Nick Fury.

Loki strode over to where Kallie was now kneeling at her boss's side and grabbed the silver suitcase before she had a chance to get it. He tried his best to avoid hurting her, but she was proving quite persistent and was pulling out a gun. Hating himself every second, Loki brought his scepter down on Kallie's head. She crumpled into unconsciousness and Loki marched towards out the door with his mindless puppets.

Try as he might, he could not resist one last look back, towards the defenseless, innocent girl he had just doomed to die. And she was so much like NO. NO LOKI DO NOT GO THERE. YOU PROMISED YOURSELF, YOU PROMISED MOTHER.

But it was with a heart full of guilt, not joy, that Loki left that room.

Fury opened his eye the second Loki was gone, and yanked the bullet out of his vest. At close range, the bullet had broken the skin, but he had been lucky. He glanced over to the twenty-some year old girl lying unconscious beside him. She was odd, but she was a good agent. She did not deserve to die today.

Fury hoisted Kallie onto his shoulders and pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Hill." He managed, under the mild pain from the bullet wound and Kallie's weight. "Do you… copy."

Meanwhile, Maria Hill was questioning Clint as to Loki's identity. Unfortunately, in an organization like SHIELD, 'they didn't tell me' was a perfectly acceptable answer. She was just about to give up on it when Fury's warning crackled out of her walkie-talkie, and Clint whirled and snapped off a few shots at her. Maria rolled and took shelter behind a wall, but she was clearly not Loki's first priority as the truck backed up and took off at top speed.

Maria sighed and jumped into a jeep. "I hope I don't have to parallel park." She muttered before taking off after Loki.

Fury raced through the now-evacuated hallways of SHIELD testing with Kallie on his shoulders as tremors shook the compound. No longer small, they were now the size of small earthquakes and made navigating the cramped corridors exponentially more difficult. Fury ran up the stairs and hauled Kallie aboard his helicopter as the ground cracked beneath him.

Fury looked down to see a scene from a nightmare below. A circle of destruction spread out from the precise center of where the lab had once been. The pit gobbled up everything in its path, as though the earth itself was angry they had ever messed with Tesseract. Bile rose in Fury's throat as he imagined how many innocent agents might not have had time to make it out.

He soon found the source of his anger hightailing it along the road. Fury's only weapon was a pistol, and he emptied the clip towards Loki. Bullets had little effect on the god, however, and Loki shot the chopper down with a single blast from his scepter. Fury grabbed Kallie and jumped before their ride hid the ground.

Fury's walkie-talkie crackled, and Coulson's voice came over the small device. "Sir, what do we do now?" he asked, sounding understandably stressed.

Fury lowered the device from his ear slowly, anger replacing the mourning in his eyes. He knew exactly what to do. His eyes dropped to the girl that had been brave enough to stand up to a god. Well… maybe one small adjustment.

**Wow. Um… first of all, that was a totally perfect place to end this chapter. Second, I am sorry there is so much Fury in this chapter. I did not mean that to happen, but it sort of had to in order for this chapter to turn out okay. And last but definitely not least, PLEASE REVIEW IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE FASTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, long weekend, and I'm writing out of boredom. You guys are really lucky, you know that? I know that Loki's actions in the last chapter were probably really confusing. Hopefully some of that is explained here. Also, thanks a ton to my reviewers. I love you guys.**

Loki sat silently on the floor of his lair. It appeared to his followers that he was meditating and they gave him a wide berth. In fact, he was not meditating but deep in his memories, remembering the last time he saw her and searching for any plausible way she could have survived, could have ended up here. Loki thought about her graceful shape, ready to die without him. She perched on the tip of the bifrost, looking so alive, yet she was about to die. Not even a goddess could survive the jump.

Could she?

Loki desperately searched for an explanation, any explanation, but all he remembered was her sad smile in his direction and her deadly fall beginning. All he could think of was the human woman, Kallie, who had looked and acted so much like his beloved. He had killed her. In that instant, Loki's eyes flashed green for just a second before returning to blue.

Kallie was thinking about Loki, too, but in a decidedly less fond way. In fact, she was holding an ice pack to her head and wondering how effectively a very angry spy can kill a god. Or two, she added mentally, waving to Natasha as she got off a plane with a nervous-looking man in tow.

Kallie stepped forward and shook the man's hand with her free hand. "Hi. Agent Kallie, nice to meet you."

The man returned the handshake somewhat awkwardly, but also firmly. It was almost as though he was afraid of hurting her. "Bruce Banner. Likewise." Kallie accidentally started in surprise, and then did something Banner never expected.

She walked over and gave him a hug. He leaned back instinctively and she automatically let go. "Sorry… I just… usually physical contact consists of me hurting someone." Bruce muttered.

Kallie gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm so sorry."

Bruce blinked. "What?"

"I read the report of your accident. You don't deserve this. I'm sorry." Kallie said gently.

Bruce felt a tear coming to his eye. Kallie gave him another hug and this time he didn't resist. Natasha cleared her throat and the hug was broken up somewhat awkwardly.

Kallie smiled brightly at the stony-faced spy. "Nice to see you again, Nat. How you doing?"

"My partner got brainwashed, a god stole a source of infinite power, and I just had to go to India. How do you think I'm doing?" Natasha said in a voice that was friendly, but threatened future maiming if she was pushed any further.

Kallie quickly dropped the subject and turned back to Bruce. "Hey, I can't help but notice you introduced yourself as Agent Kallie. No offense- I know it's none of my business- but don't spies usually use their last names?" Bruce wondered.

Kallie shrugged. "I don't have a last name. Or much of a past, so far as I know. I woke up in Norway with no memories except I was pretty sure my name was Kallie. Or something like that."

Bruce's eyes went wide. "How did you get a job at SHIELD? Don't they have super-strict recruitment policies?"

Natasha answered. "Clint and I came across her on assignment and brought her back here. Fury gave her a job so we could keep an eye on her, but she's gained a lot of trust since then."

Bruce started to ask, "How long ago was-" Natasha slapped a hand across his mouth.

"Sorry." She muttered. "Kallie has this thing with time. Every time someone mentions, like, how long until something, or how long it's been since something, she predicts how long it is and she's always right."

Kallie looked at her feet awkwardly, but was saved from further discussion of her abilities by another plane arriving. Coulson walked out of the door, followed by his hero, Captain America. Kallie was wondering if poor Cap had been asked to autograph Coulson's trading cards yet when the odd pair approached them.

Coulson introduced them. "Agent Romanov, Agent Kallie, Doctor Banner, this is Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America."

Steve shook hands with all of them, starting a conversation with Bruce. "Word is you can find the cube."

Bruce shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Is that… the only word you've heard of me?" he asked. Kallie knew that wouldn't be the case- the Captain would have been thoroughly debriefed on the plane ride, but she hoped he had the grace not to say so.

"Only word I care about." Steve said, and Kallie sighed in relief internally.

Natasha opened the door. "You might want to step inside… it's going to get a little hard to breathe." She warned as the water around the helicarrier began to roil.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked in wonder.

Bruce snorted and shook his head. "Really. They want me in a submerged, pressurized metal box."

Kallie giggled and herded them through the door. "Don't worry, boys. It's much, much worse than that." She said as the huge propellers emerged from the water.

Steve and Bruce nodded mutely and allowed themselves to be shoved inside and led up to the bridge.

Steve took one look at all of the high-tech, flashing screens and felt a little nauseous. The girl from before- Kallie? Kallie guided him to the chairs and offered him the same quiet smile she had given Bruce. "You get used to it." She said gently.

Steve shook his head, feeling the beginning of a headache coming on. "I just… I don't belong here, miss. I'm from the era of World War II. Everything here is so new, so strange… I miss my time." He didn't know why he was confiding in this girl, but she seemed so trustworthy he didn't know how not to.

Kallie pitied him. She resolved right then to find a way to make Steve feel better. Just then, Fury strode onto the deck and received several reports from various agents. Maria Hill offered, "We're at level, sir."

Fury nodded. "Good. Let's vanish."

**Mostly a filler chappie, but we have a lot more background on Kallie now. For those of you who are wondering why she was so nice to Steve and Bruce, I'll explain in the next chapter, I promise. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys! GUYS GUYS GUYS! I GOT 11 REVIEWS! OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Also, it was just my birthday! Wish me happy birthday people! Ahem. On to the story.**

**Oh and for those of you who are wondering, Kaloke is pronounced kuh-LOH-kee**

**Do you think I would be writing fanfiction if I owned Marvel?**

Fury turned from the busy bee-hive of SHIELD personnel below him to face a nervous-looking Doctor Banner. "Thank you for joining us, Doctor Banner."

Bruce looked awkwardly at the ground. "Thanks for… asking nicely." He muttered in a tone that suggested to Kallie that her employers had not, in fact, asked nicely. "So… how long am I staying?"

_Forever, if SHIELD has anything to say about it. _Kallie thought, biting her lip anxiously. She had just met Bruce, but the things she had seen SHIELD scientists do were sickening. In fact, she considered herself, Tasha, Coulson, and Clint to be among the few SHIELD agents who had any respect for humanity. She didn't have anything against her fellow agents, except one guy who was always playing Galaga, but she did wish they were nicer. Fury was a good man, but he and the men he worked for cared about nothing besides betting the job done.

"Once we get our hands on the cube, you're home free." Fury reassured Banner, and Kallie sighed in relief. She glanced at Tasha and saw her own feelings, although hidden better, reflected in the Russian's eyes.

"Where are you with that?" Bruce asked, seemingly oblivious to the worry the two female spies had just expended on his behalf.

Fury nodded to Coulson, who picked up the slack. "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet." He said, "Cell phones, laptops… if it's connected to the internet, it's eyes and ears for us."

Kallie snickered and whispered to Bruce, "Apparently it's not stalking if the planet is at stake."

Bruce smiled, then whispered to her, "Is that how they found me?"

Kallie nodded. "I suggest going to Africa next time. Lots of sand gets in the computers there, so not many cameras available." She winked.

Natasha, probably just pretending to be ignorant of their whispered conversation, knelt by a laptop flashing photos of possible suspects. "It's still not going to find him in time."

Kallie looked confused as she said, "Two days, eleven hours, four minutes, and fifty-two seconds? Or is it three hours, twenty-one minutes, and thirty-nine seconds? What were you asking, anyway?"

Natasha furrowed her brow in thought. "How long until we find Loki. I think. Did you give two answers?"

Kallie shrugged helplessly. "Be more specific with your questions! At a guess, I would say one was the time until we find Loki, and the other is the time we have left to find him… Maybe?"

"But which is which?" Tasha wondered.

Fury snapped them out of their contemplation. "Ladies, we'll discuss this later. Until then, Doctor Banner?"

Bruce nodded. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

Fury shrugged. "How many are there?" he asked, clearly willing to find as many as were necessary.

Bruce calmly continued. "Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma radiation. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least it could rule out a few areas."

Kallie blinked once. "I understood about two words of that… "

Bruce grimaced at her. "You're not the one who needs to understand it." He turned to Natasha. "I assume you have somewhere for me to work?" Natasha nodded and led him out.

Kallie's prediction seemed to have put everyone in a somber mood, and no-one spoke until one agent's computer beeped. "We got a match! Sixty-seven percent." His computer beeped again. "Wait, cross match. Seventy-two percent."

"Location?" Fury's harsh, businesslike voice rang out over the sudden chaos on the helicarrier bridge.

"Stuttgard, Germany. He's… not exactly hiding." The bewildered agent reported, as his computer played a clip of Loki's unmistakable shape glancing around, then entering a museum.

Fury nodded. "Kallie, Captain." The aforementioned two turned to face him, looking a bit like prairie dogs. "You're up."

Loki strode down the steps into one of the fanciest Midgardian rooms he had seen yet. Too bad he was going to ruin it, Loki thought with a smirk. His scepter had been disguised as a walking stick, but it was no less dangerous.

Loki strode down into the thick of the party, glaring at the violinists. _What wretched instruments. As soon as I am ruler of Midgard, I will forbid their use. _He took his anger at the violinists out by smacking a nearby old man in the head with his disguised scepter and dragging him to a nearby table. The other people in the room flooded out like lemmings, gathering in the square outside the museum.

Loki returned his attention to the terrified old man, about to remove his eye, when-

"What the heck, man?"

Loki jerked around, somewhat startled at hearing the voice of the woman he had presumed dead. "How are you here?" he demanded.

Kallie rolled her eyes. "I flew here. In a plane. Duh. How else would I get to Germany so fast?"

Loki frowned. "But you were unconscious, the spy was dead, and ceiling was about to collapse. How did you survive?"

Kallie just shrugged. "Eh, you know what they say. Best laid plans?"

Loki looked befuddled. "What?"

"It's from… ah, you know what, never mind." Kallie said cheerfully.

Loki was quickly becoming almost afraid of this woman. She looked like Kaloke, she sounded like Kaloke, she acted like Kaloke.

But she didn't know him. So she couldn't be Kaloke. This was all an intricate scheme to deceive him into letting his guard down. Thor had been here recently- he must have told the Midgardians his weakness. But it would end now. The woman would lie to him no longer. Loki took two long strides forward and seized her by her hair, dragging her outside.

Kallie was mad. No, mad didn't cover it. Furious? Better. They had been having a civilized conversation with a surprisingly small amount of violence, when he decides to just go and grab her by her hair? Nope. Over the line. Kallie's hair was her pride and joy. It was a beautiful coppery-brown, and she brushed it every day. It went down past the middle of her back, and she never cut it. It didn't seem to grow, either, but Kallie decided to ignore that particular bit of weirdness when her life was crazy already.

Loki dragged a kicking and screaming Kallie outside, in front of the huddled mass of former museum patrons. One THUD of his staff, and they were surrounded by four illusions of Loki.

"KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

The people shook, but they were resilient. Loki hated that. He would make sure all of his subjects followed his orders.

"I SAID…" He pointed his scepter at Kallie's head. "KNEEL!"

**:) Cliffie. I'm evil, I know. But you know what, review and you'll find out what happens faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I've made this clear already, but just so you know, I will be posting mostly on weekends, just because of school and all.**

**I only own Kallie.**

The trembling Germans slowly knelt, as though they thought moving too fast would bring the deadly scepter to point at them instead of Kallie. Loki smirked, nodding triumphantly over the terrified crowd, and he stepped forward. He yanked Kallie's hair again as she was dragged along with him, and she cried out in pain.

Loki ignored it, and instead began his speech, seeming fueled by her pain. "Is not this simpler?" He raised his scepter from Kallie's head to gesture with it and she made a grab for her gun, but a vicious kick to her side left her curled up on the pavement, coughing and retching.

Loki smirked down at her. He pointed at her shaking form, "Is this not your natural state?" He took a few steps further into the crowd, dragging Kallie behind him. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. You were made to be ruled."

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." A pained voice muttered from his feet. He looked down in surprise to have Kallie, in obvious pain and unable to move, spout off a chain of profanity so awful some small children in the audience were suddenly very well educated in the school of swearing.

Loki narrowed his eyes, shoving her head down. "You will kneel." He hissed, before firing a blast from his scepter. Kallie jerked to the side, saving the majority of her head, but a large burn was left on her neck and the majority of her hair was burned off, leaving only a burned and static-y semicircle of hair that only reached the middle of her neck. Kallie was forced into unconsciousness by pain and something else…

**AN- If you can't picture Kallie's new hairstyle, look up Amy Wong from Futurama's hairdo. It was the inspiration.**

Steve, who had been monitoring the situation while Natasha flew the jet, gasped at the sight. He turned to Natasha. "Kallie's in trouble! Loki shot at her head with his stick and burned her hair and neck." He added in a smaller voice, "I don't know if she's alive."

Natasha's eyes hardened. Friendship between spies was a fickle thing, and double-crosses were common, but Kallie's memory loss meant she had been a blank slate when she and Clint had found her, and she still retained a childish sense of wonder and innocence. She was a good agent purely out of instinct. She had quickly become a little sister to Clint and Natasha, her laughter bringing a bit of joy into their dark lives.

So Natasha had one rule. You don't hurt Kallie. Unless, you know, they had a death wish and jumping into a piranha tank wasn't painful enough. She turned to her co-pilot. "You have the wheel." She glanced at Steve. "You all suited up?" He nodded. The hardness in her eyes was the same as when he had lost Bucky.

Steve almost felt bad for Loki. Almost.

The two jumped from the plane, arriving just in time to distract Loki from Kallie. Natasha gave him a look that clearly read, "_If he checks and she's still alive, she's doomed. Keep him away from her."_

Steve nodded and threw his trusty shield, hitting Loki in the chest. The holograms flickered and the Germans took advantage of the opportunity to flee the square, leaving Loki to face off against Tasha and Steve. Or more accurately, Black Widow and Captain America.

They fought for a while, but Loki smirked at Widow's guns and scoffed at Cap's shield. He was a god. Their puny mortal weapons couldn't harm him.

He was still thinking that when a blast from behind him knocked him flat on his face. He looked up to see Natasha and Steve staring open mouthed at a shape behind him. Kallie was glaring at him, her hand still raised and trembling. She pushed herself up from the pavement and kicked him hard. Natasha frowned. This wasn't Kallie.

"You cut my hair." Kallie said. She yanked his perfectly gelled-up hair. "You promised me, Lokes. After Sif, you promised me you wouldn't." Another energy blast started to gather in her hand.

Natasha shouted from behind her, "Kallie, what are you doing? Stop!"

Kallie grimaced, her features twisting in surprise, then recognition. "Kallie." She muttered, then crumpled to the ground.

Steve stared at Natasha. "What was that?" he asked blankly.

Natasha was about to admit she had no FREAKING CLUE what had just happened when "Shoot to Thrill" started blasting in her earpiece and she sighed, wearing a 'I really can't deal with this now, I think my friend might be possessed' look. It was one of her most specialized looks.

Iron Man soared down from the sky in all his gold and red glory, hitting the ground with enough force to crack the pavement. He then noticed there was no fighting and there were two unconscious people on the ground, and proceeded to crack up laughing.

"Make love, not war, am I right guys?" he laughed even harder at his own joke until Natasha kicked him. Hard. It even managed to hurt through his suit, and the sight of Iron Man holding his crotch is very funny.

"Now come on, Stark. We need to get these two back to HQ." Natasha said. Tony begrudgingly complied, and a couple minutes later they were all aboard the jet and Natasha was radioing Fury about their somewhat successful mission.

"Has he said anything?" Fury asked.

"How can he? He's out cold."

The smirk in Fury's voice was audible when he said, "At least it's peaceful. Now get him here- we're low on time."

A crack of lightning flashed outside, and Loki shook violently in his sleep. Kallie, having been in a lighter coma, was jerked awake by the heavy thud on the roof of the plane that followed.

Iron Man opened the door, revealing a big blonde guy in armor to rival Iron Man's. Thor, Kallie hazily remembered. Thor looked as if he were about to say something, then looked at Kallie and froze, similarly to how Loki had reacted. "Lady Kaloke."

**Ummm… Yeah… I'm really tired right now so this chapter probably isn't great… sorry. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again everybody… please don't kill me for not updating! Anyways… happy Thanksgiving, and please read/review. Warning- this chapter is a little angsty. Enjoy!**

Thor stared at the comatose Kallie. No-one spoke for several seconds until Natasha asked rather aggressively, "How do you know Kallie?"

Thor looked surprised. "Lady Kaloke was to be my brother's wife."

Natasha blinked once. Then twice. Then said in a deadly calm voice, "Kallie is engaged… TO LOKI."

Thor nodded, not understanding the sarcasm at all. "Their wedding was to be joyous. Finally, peace between Asgard and the House of Time. But obviously, they were never wed."

Steve looked lost. "The House of Time? Asgard? What are you saying?"

Thor frowned. "She has not told you? Kaloke was the daughter of Time, most outcast of the Asgardians." He shook his head sadly. "Time would not have his daughter marrying an Asgardian prince."

"Loki is a prince?" Natasha wondered.

Thor nodded. "Indeed. Kaloke's father forbade her from ever again seeing Loki. Loki later saw her…" he trailed off, deep in a dark memory. Natasha and Steve had to lean in to catch the end. "He saw her jump from the bifrost."

Tony frowned. "Whoa."

Thor shook his head to clear his mind of grim thoughts. "We all presumed her dead. Yet here she is!" He finished cheerfully.

Natasha winced. "Yeah, small problem… Kallie has amnesia. She only remembers the last four years of her life. Before that, nothing."

Thor frowned, not comprehending. "So… Lady Kaloke does not remember my brother?"

Natasha shook her head. "I'm afraid not, buddy. He doesn't like her much either. In his time on earth-"

"You mean Midgard?"

"Whatever. The point is, Loki has knocked Kallie out twice and burnt off her hair and a layer of skin on her neck."

Thor looked like he was about to choke. "Her hair?! The cutting of an Asgardian's hair is a crime!"

Natasha blinked. "That explains the weird… oh God…."

Thor frowned. "What?"

Natasha turned away and tapped her earbud. "Fury, it appears we have two unconscious gods to deal with. Kallie is an Asgardian with amnesia, and she was engaged to Loki."

The "WHAT?!" echoed through the copter, and everyone wearing earbuds winced.

(LINE BREAK)

Kallie blinked a layer of sleep out of her eyes. Her head felt like an angry gopher was chewing its way out of her skull, giving birth to a pounding headache. There was also something there that hadn't been there before. It was emitting thoughts and words into her mind.

And then it realized she was awake. _Hello, Kallie. It's been far too long._

Kallie started. "Who are you? Get out of my head!"

The voice gave a chuckle, as though Kallie's panicked question were amusing._ I have every right to be here. It's my head too."_

"What? I'm pretty sure this is my head."Kallie said nervously.

The voice emanated sadness. _Oh… you really don't remember me. I'm you! Lady Kaloke!_

A barrage of images flashed before Kallie's eyes, flooding her brain with memories. Her and Loki playing a prank on Thor. The two of them laying in a meadow, staring at the sky. Loki showing her his father's eight-legged horse. Kallie showing him her power to predict time.

Then the images turned darker. A tall man clad in golden armor shouted angrily at Kallie as she stood her ground in front of Loki. Kallie crying and yelling at the man as Loki was sent away. And finally- the big kicker- Kallie jumping off the tip of the bifrost as Loki screamed for her to come back.

Kallie cradled her head in her hands and burst into tears as the dam broke and all of her memories from her former life came rushing back. Kaloke could only look on sadly from inside Kallie's mind, but she knew it had to be done.

Finally Kallie gathered herself enough to speak. "I'm here… because I died?"

_That about sums it up. I still don't know how we got here, though._

Kallie frowned. "Speaking of which, I could have used you when I woke up. Where were you for the last four years?"

_Sleeping. Whatever sent you to Midgard turned you almost entirely human. My consciousness was forced down in your brain until recently, when Loki cut your hair._

Kallie raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with it?"

_Well, in Asgard it's a crime to cut hair, as Asgardian hair does not grow back. So I'm afraid you're stuck with the new look._

Kallie shrugged. "It really isn't that bad. At least it won't get in the way."

Kaloke chuckled. _There's the eternal optimist I know. I better go now. I've restored your memory and answered your questions. I'm not needed here anymore._

The presence disappeared from Kallie's mind and a flood of images replaced her, along with the soft blue light of magic. Kallie's eyes snapped closed as bonds tied her mind again, memories took their places back, and she realized finally that Kaloke wasn't gone. She was Kaloke.

Meanwhile on the bridge of the helicarrier, a group of spies and superheroes were concerned by what they getting from Kallie's room's cameras. She appeared to be talking to herself. It took a while, but when a golden light washed over her, leaving her clothed in armor, Thor realized she had found her Asgardian persona.

He stated this to the others and got varying responses, but in the end the decision was that Thor should go talk to Kallie and see if she was indeed an Asgardian.

Thor knocked on the door and asked, "Lady Kaloke? It is Thor. May I enter?"

A familiar voice sounded from inside the room. "Thor? Come in!"

Thor entered the room to see Kallie staring at the armor she was now wearing. "So cool." She muttered. The armor was silver with golden accents, done in a similar style to Thor and Loki's, and it was sleeveless, with arm guards on her forearms. Her cape was bright blue, although Thor doubted she had even noticed that yet. Finally, instead of a helmet she wore a delicate silver circlet. Thor recalled that it was what marked her Princess of Time.

**:) Didn't think I'd cure Kallie's amnesia so soon, did you? Well, it is chapter six, I don't intend on making this a particularly long story… I'll probably make a sequel, though. Also, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I'll give you a cookie (::)**


	7. Bad News

**Ok, everybody, bad news. I have no inspiration for this story and I didn't picture it turning out like this. Sadly, this story will be on hiatus for a while. Just a friendly heads-up.**


End file.
